


cover girl

by That_Randomgirl21



Series: songfic collection [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Insecurity, Ricky loves Nini, Songfic, another songfic i know, at least its not r5 this time, cover girl - Freeform, rini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Randomgirl21/pseuds/That_Randomgirl21
Summary: a drabble in which ricky loves everything about nini, even if she doesn’tbased off of big time rush’s ‘cover girl’
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: songfic collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808533
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	cover girl

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i haven’t been posting too much, school starts for me soon and writers block hits like for why 💔, also,,,,it’s my one year anniversary next month and I’ve written a grand total of 10 works,,,OKAY i talk so much bye

The one thing Ricky didn’t like about Nini was that she was constantly judging herself, in like every way. It’s not like she would outright say it, but, it was obvious, to him at least.

He honestly doesn’t know where she got these insecurities to be honest, she really only surrounded herself with work friends and their friends and he knows they wouldn’t say anything of the sort.

Wherever it came from, all he wants her to see what he sees, the most beautiful girl he’s ever laid eyes on. The sweetest and kindest girl he’s ever met, to put herself first before everyone else.

He tells her she’s beautiful every day, but that ends with an unconvinced ‘thanks’ and then she returns to whatever she’s doing otr changes the subject.

It kind of frustrates him that she won’t believe him, I mean he’s never lied to her about anything? And who would lie about that?

Sometimes Ricky catches the girl glaring at magazines, to which he has to forcibly rip it out of her hands, and tells her to stop.

She acts angry and confused, and yeah, it probably would’ve worked on anyone else, but not Ricky. He knew she thought she wouldn’t measure up, he knew how wrong she was.

He understands that he’s not going to change her opinion on herself overnight, but god could this process speed the fuck up.

He often found it disappointing, but also admired that she had managed to find the dark side to good news, or an achievement, she could never be proud of herself, but that’s okay, (he guesses) because he was proud enough for the both of them.

Like when she got a promotion at work? She was quick to make a joke about getting let go, (he’s not gonna lie, it was kinda funny but that’s not the point right now.)

He found it weird she was prouder of everyone else than her own self, but that was Nini for you. So selfless in a way that he couldn’t even understand.

He often came home to find her wearing his clothes, he wasn’t stupid, he knew why she was wearing his clothes.

Hell yeah he loves seeing her wear them, but the reasons behind it...not so much.

Why can’t she see he loves her for her? So carefully, he hugs her from behind, and reminds her that he loves her, multiple times.

What could he say? She had a heart of gold. Everything she did for someone else was out of love, she was so perfect and just her. “Stop being so hard on yourself, please.” Was all he said, before walking away to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

He doesn’t know how anyone could look at her and not want to see her smile, he’d do anything to see it all the time.

He’ll play the drums with corndogs and almost kicked out of a music store if it meant she would be happy!

Suddenly, he’s the one getting hugged from behind, feeling a small kiss getting pressed against his shoulder.

He turns around to properly hold her in his arms, gently grazing her cheek with his hand. “Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah of course. What’s up?”

“I need you to really believe me this time.”

“Okay...?”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Ricky-“

“Like a cover girl, my cover girl. A superstar at that, just thought you should know.” He had meant every word he told her. Every. One. She was so pretty that it physically hurt. “But, that’s not what matters to me, what matters to me is that your still the same Nini I fell in love with all those years ago.”

Nini bites her lip, unsure, “But what if there’s someone better out there Ricky?”

“There’s not.” 

“But you don’t know that.”

“I do, because you’re the only one I want, cover girl.”

Nini playfully rolled her eyes, knowing Ricky won’t back down from a conversation like this. “Now you’re never gonna stop saying that now aren’t you.”

“Nope.” He smiled, shaking his head “Now you say it.”

She looked at him confused, “Uh, what?”

“Say that you’re my cover girl.” 

“No.”

“Say it please.”

“Fine. I’m your cover girl.” And she meant it, for the first time in awhile, and of course, she probably didn’t need Ricky to reassure that, but he was a great help.

Besides, she liked being his cover girl.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in like an hour so i hoped it turned out decent,,,anyways,,,i was want this song sung to me
> 
> speaking of BRO this song came on shuffle while i was writing this i think this is Fate.  
> now...how much angst do you want next oneshot....this was TOO fluffy and i think we’re overdue for some angst....
> 
> ANYWAYS please follow my twitter (@wildhqrts) bc i am Hilarious and-that’s it.


End file.
